mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Eloise Vale
Eloise Avalon Vale (b. December 28, 1990) is the only daughter of Lukka and Camilla Vale. A Ravenclaw alumni, Eloise now works at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy as a full time healer. She received her training at St. Mungos after graduating as one of the best in her year. Biography Lukka & Camilla Camilla Prince and Lukka Vale were students together at Hogwarts. With the scare of the dark lord ever present, Lukka kept a low profile, being a muggle born himself he was constantly worried of danger. The pair didn't begin to so much as cast eyes at each other until their sixth year, however Lukka wasn't able to muster up enough courage to ask her on a date until their graduation day. The pair were young when they married, nineteen years old the both of them. Camilla made her way into the world of business by starting a small book shop. It was barely anything to compete with the grand Flourish and Blotts but it was enjoyable enough and brought in a modest income. Lukka worked in the Ministry, in the misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. It was rather cramped and under looked as a department, but he quickly rose in rank and reputation, transforming it as best he could into a small, yet respectable department. The couple lived in the little seaside town of Tinworth. It was small and secluded, and close by Lukka's parents who visited regularly. Mr. and Mrs. Vale were in their early twenties when Eloise came into their life. The baby was unexpected, but loved just the same. They named her after her grandmother, and she was raised between the magical and muggle world from day one. Childhood Eloise was a rather brilliant little girl from the start. She hit milestones rather quickly, and gave her grandparents quite the scare when they walked in on her teddy bear floating from the shelf to her pram. From then on her mother and father tried to force a bit more magic out of her every chance they got. It wasn't until she was about six that anything of significance happened however. Home schooled on muggle subjects by her grandmother Eloise (yes, she was named after her), Eloise had a difficult time mastering arithmetic and once changed the answers on her grandmother's page in order to get them right. While her poor grandmother had no idea what had happened, her mother had laughed and began putting anti-cheating spells on all documents from then on. Growing up by the water in a rather secluded little town, Eloise learned to entertain herself. She would skip rocks, walk through the nearby forests or read books at the beach. By the time her hogwarts letter came in the summer of her eleventh year, she was a fully fledged introvert with little to no social skills despite those she learned among her family. Hogwarts Years Hogwarts was a big change, there were hundreds of children, all like her who were coming from all different walks of life. Getting out of Tinworth was definitely worth it, but for her first two years in school, Eloise was nothing short of shy. She was the little Ravenclaw who sat at the back of the room, letting her brown hair cover most of her face and barely ever spoke. She absorbed as much knowledge as she could in those years, floating through her lessons, achieving good grades and looking forward to coming home for christmas. It was a rather lonely few years, she had friends here and there but they always managed to flit away leaving her only with her books. It wasn’t until O.W.Ls had passed that Eloise really found her calling. Her professors were giddy with her marks, her parents over the moon. She was promptly being tugged in every which direction amongst her teachers, being asked about what she thought of doing after school, which N.E.W.T’s would she take? The attention was rather jarring and strange for a girl who had lived most of her school life alone up until that point, but the amount of choices before her, and the confidence she felt at nearly acing her O.W.Ls helped her come out of her shell. She researched, spoke to professors and other professionals alike. She still wasn’t able to come up with a viable career option. Nearing the end of her sixth year, Eloise befriended a boy a year younger than her. She couldn’t deny the feelings she had for him either. They spent most of their free time together outside of classes, unlike her, he wasn’t much of a loner. A Gryffindor, he had quite a bold streak to him, one that drew people to his side. He made lots of friends, and had eyes for Eloise. The two dated for half a year, it was hot, fast, young love that made her feel as though she couldn’t imagine herself with anyone else. She would have married him on the spot despite her inexperience with men and people in general. One night, the two were walking in downtown London, it was Christmas vacation and a light snow was falling as they made their way towards a less populated part of the city. She heard the growl first, she can still remember the fear welling up inside her chest as he pushed her behind him. Shouting, screaming, tearing of flesh. The werewolf hadn’t been there more than a moment before her love was lying bloody in the snow. In shock, Eloise had dropped to her knees and apparated the two of them into the heart of St. Mungos, they were far from the entrance, but healers shrieked and rushed to the scene in moments. She followed, ignoring their protests. Eloise sat by the bed as they healers bustled around, lime green robes a flurry around her. She slowly calmed as he was stabilized, sitting with him overnight and again throughout most of the next few weeks between classes. They had to keep him, just in case the curse had been passed on. But watching the wizards and witches, hardened with experience, expertly take care of her boyfriend was enough to start the wheels turning. This was what she wanted to do… she wanted to put people back together, to help them like they’d helped him. When the month passed, she received a letter from him informing her that she wouldn’t see any more of him. That he’d gone, that the curse had taken hold and he didn’t want her near him. The heartbreak was awful. For a while she sent owl after owl, trying to find him, contacting his parents who also had no clue where he had gone to. Her only real hope was that he had found a pack, or somewhere safe to live. As the pain gradually numbed, her studies increased. Eloise never quite returned to her painfully lonesome existence either. She spoke up in class, asked questions, made friends with fellow students and made her last two years at school count. By the time she graduated, she had incredible N.E.W.T. scores and an apprenticeship with the school matron behind her. She was into St. Mungo’s healer program fast and first on the list. St. Mungos It was years of study and hard work. Once or twice she made mistakes, mistakes she paid dearly for with suspensions and stern talkings to. Thankfully she never truly hurt anyone. At one point during the end of her career as a trainee, she had to go on a field mission with a few aurors and healers. She ended up dealing with an inferi, something that would stay with her and give her nightmares for years to come after. At the age of 25, Eloise finally did deal with death. Her grandmother was growing more elderly, by muggle standards anyhow. It was strange to see her grandparents grow older faster than most wizarding folk do. She was walking alongside her grandmother, chatting with her one morning when the woman slowed and fell. She clutched at her chest, and Eloise was quick to pull out her wand, trying desperately in her panicked state to save her… but sometimes, death can’t be stopped. The next few months after the death of her mentor were hard. She almost quit her job at the hospital, were it not for her father. He drilled it into her head that not everyone could be saved. It hurt,but it was a valuable life lesson that had to be learned. The next half decade was spent deep in her job. She grew happy again, content with herself. In honour of her grandmother, Eloise even studied some muggle techniques, implementing them where and when she could. It was a strange thing to do in a magical hospital, but no one ever complained when they worked. At the age of 31, she was recommended for a residency at Hogwarts by her superior. She was the best on her floor, and news had spread that the school was looking for more healers. To be honest, she desperately needed a change of pace and routine, and an excuse to get away from the violent lime green. Excited, Eloise quickly accepted the offer, and returned home to pack her bags. Hogwarts Coming Soon... Physical Appearance Work in Progress Personality Work in progress Skills and Abilities Work in Progress Relationships work in progress Category:Staff Category:Healer